1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder for a surface mounting device, and more particularly, to a feeder for a surface mounting device which carries surface mounting parts to a parts suction position of a nozzle from the surface mounting device for sucking surface mounting parts and mounting them on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface mounting device includes an X-Y gantry, a module head, a PCB carrier, and a feeder. The module head is assembled to be moved to the X-Y gantry in the X-Y axis direction and sucks surface mounting parts (Hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cpartsxe2x80x9d) onto a printed circuit board carried by the PCB carrier and then mounts them on the printed circuit board. The parts to be mounted on the printed circuit board are carried by the feeder and are mounted on the printed circuit board. The feeder which mounts parts on the printed circuit board will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the feeder includes a vinyl recovery unit 10, a vinyl separation unit 20 and a feeding unit 30. A recovery reel 11 is mounted at the vinyl recovery unit 10 and then winds vinyl (V: shown in FIG. 3) carried by the vinyl separation unit 20 to recover the same. The vinyl (V) is separated from a tape (TF: shown in FIG. 3) wound around a tape take-up unit 50 (shown in FIG. 2), and the tape take-up unit 50 is installed at the rear end of the vinyl recovery unit 10. The tape (TF) fed to the feeder 30 is moved by the feeder at a predetermined pitch for each movement and is carried to a work position. Then, it is sucked by a nozzle (N: shown in FIG. 2), is moved to a printed circuit board (not shown) and is mounted thereon.
The feeder which carries the tape (TF) to carry parts to a sucking position of the nozzle (N) includes a vinyl recovery unit 10, a vinyl separation unit 20, a feeding unit 30 and a tape take-up unit 50. The construction of each element will now be described with reference to FIG. 2. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the vinyl recovery unit 10 includes a recovery reel 11, a recovery rotation motor 12, a recovery unit worm 13, a recovery unit worm gear 14 and a recovery unit gear 15. The vinyl separation unit 20 includes a separation rotation motor 21, a separation unit worm 22, a separation unit worm gear 23, a first separation unit gear 24, a second separation unit gear 25, and a third separation unit gear 26. The feeder 30 includes a feed rotation motor 31, a feed worm 32, a sector gear 33, a first arm 34, a second arm 35, and a driving wheel 36 with driving teeth 36a. 
At the vinyl recovery unit 10, the recovery rotation motor 12 generating a rotation force for rotating the recovery reel 11 is fixedly installed. At the central axis of rotation of the recovery rotation motor 12, the recovery unit worm 13 is installed. The recovery unit worm 13 is interlockingly rotated by the rotation of the recovery rotation motor 12, and the recovery unit worm gear 14 is rotated by the rotation of the recovery unit worm 13. The recovery unit worm 13 and the recovery unit worm gear 14 change a rotational direction generated from the recovery rotation motor 14 and transfers the same to the recovery unit gear 15. The recovery unit gear 15 having received a rotation force winds the vinyl (V) shown in FIG. 3 to recover the same by rotating the recovery reel 11 in a predetermined direction.
The vinyl (V) wound round the recovery reel 11 of the vinyl recovery unit 10 is carried to the vinyl separation unit 20. With respect to the vinyl separation unit 20, the rotation force generated from the vinyl rotation motor 21 is transferred to the separation unit worm 22 assembled at the central axis of rotation. The rotation force transferred to the separation unit worm 22 is transferred to the separation unit worm gear 23 assembled at the separation unit worm 22. In this process, the rotational direction is changed to be transferred to the first separation unit gear 24. The first separation unit gear 24 is assembled with the second separation unit gear 25 and the third separation unit gear 26 sequentially, and the second separation unit gear 25 and the third separation unit gear 26 are rotated in the reverse direction with each other by the rotation of the first separation unit gear 24.
While the second separation unit gear 25 and the third separation unit gear 26 are rotated in the reverse direction, as shown in FIG. 3, the vinyl (V) attached to the tape (TF) is inserted between the second separation unit gear 25 and the third separation unit gear 26 and then the inserted vinyl (V) is carried to the vinyl recovery unit 10. Here, the tape (TF) is moved to the bottom of a cover 41 as shown in FIG. 3 by the rotation of the tape take-up unit 50 in a state where it is wound around the tape take-up unit 50. The tape (TF) moved to the cover 41 is carried to a suction position (A) in a state where the vinyl (V) attached to the tape (TF) is removed. The tape (TF) has a plurality of parts mounting grooves (L) formed at a constant interval, and parts are mounted inside each of the parts mounting grooves (L). When the parts mounting groove (L) with a parts mounted thereto is carried to the suction position (A) of the nozzle (N), a shutter 42 assembled at a cover 41 is opened so that the nozzle (N) can suck the parts. In this state, the nozzle (N) sucks the parts and carries it to the printed circuit board.
To carry the tape (TF) at a predetermined interval, a plurality of transfer holes (A) are formed at one end of the tape (TF) at a predetermined interval. To insert the tape (TF) into the transfer holes (H) formed at a predetermined interval and carry the same at a constant pitch interval, the feeding unit 30 is installed at the bottom of the tape (TF). In the feeding unit 30, a rotation force is generated from the feed rotation motor 31 in order to carry the tap (TF) at a constant pitch interval. The rotation force generated from the feed rotation motor 31 is transferred to the feed worm 32 assembled at the central axis of rotation of the feed rotation motor 31, and thusly the sector gear 33 assembled at the bottom of the feed worm 32 is driven.
When the sector gear 33 is driven, the first arm 34 and second arm 35 assembled at the sector gear 33 are driven to rotate the driving wheel 36 assembled at the second arm 35 at a constant pitch. On the outer circumferential surface of the driving wheel 36 rotated at a constant pitch, the driving teeth 36a are formed at a constant interval. The driving teeth 36a are inserted into the transfer holes (H) formed at the tape (TF) and carries the tape (TF) at a constant pitch to move the parts to the suction position (A) by the rotation of the driving wheel 36. Here, a reverse rotation preventing member 37 assembled at the driving wheel 36 prevents the reverse rotation of the driving wheel 36.
In the above-described feeder of the conventional art, since a great number of elements including a rotation motor, worm gear and linking gear are used for driving the vinyl recovery unit, vinyl separation unit and feeding unit respectively, the structure is made complex and a number of steps of assembling is increased. In addition, the driving wheel carrying the tape at a constant pitch is provided with the reverse rotation preventing member, thus disabling the adjustment of the position of the tape if a parts is deviated from a designated position.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a feeder for a surface mounting device in which the constitution of the feeder is simplified by forming integrally a parts feeding unit carrying the tape wrapped up parts at a constant pitch, thus enabling a forward/backward rotation and adjusting the feed position of the tape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a feeder for a surface mounting device in which a parts feeding unit is formed integrally, thus performing an assembling process easily, and a forward/backward rotation of the tape is possible, thus adjusting the feed position of the tape.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a feeder for the surface mounting device comprising: a feeding unit being installed at one side of a main frame, having a plurality of armature coils and a circular permanent magnetic unit facing the plurality of armature coils to generate a rotation/reverse rotation force and carry a tape at a predetermined pitch interval and having a position sensing unit and a position detecting disk capable of sensing the position of the circular permanent magnetic unit; a vinyl separation unit being assembled at the main frame and carrying the vinyl removed from the tape by the rotation force generated from the feeding unit or re-carrying the vinyl by the reverse rotation force; and a vinyl recovery unit being assembled at the other end of the main frame, being connected to the vinyl separation unit by a belt, and recovering the vinyl by winding the same by the rotation force transferred from the vinyl separation unit through the belt 133 or discharging the vinyl to the vinyl separation unit by the reverse rotation force.
In addition, there is provided a feeder for the surface mounting device comprising: a feeding unit including a first disc member installed a plurality of armature coils and a rotation shaft rotatably installed at its center; a second disc member inserted and installed to the rotation shaft to be linked and rotated by the rotation of the rotation shaft; a circular permanent magnetic unit mounted to the second disc member and for generating a rotation/reverse rotation force by the interaction with the armature coils mounted to an upper portion of the first disc member; a second feeding unit gear installed at a predetermined distance on the second disc member to transfer the rotation force of the rotation shaft; a first feeding unit gear installed at a predetermined distance on the second feeding unit gear to transfer the rotation force of the rotation shaft; a driving gear connected to the first feeding unit gear by a first gear and having driving teeth formed on its outer circumferential surface to carry a tape to a suction position with a constant pitch by receiving the rotation/reverse rotation force transferred from the first gear; a position detecting unit gear connected to the second feeding unit gear by a second gear and for rotating the rotation shaft by receiving the rotation/reverse rotation force generated from the second feeding unit gear; a position detecting unit installed to the other end of the rotation shaft to sense the rotation speed of the rotation shaft; a vinyl separation unit being assembled at the main frame and carrying the vinyl removed from the tape by the rotation force generated from the feeding unit or re-carrying the vinyl by the reverse rotation force; and a vinyl recovery unit being assembled at the other end of the main frame, being connected to the vinyl separation unit by a belt, and recovering the vinyl by winding the same by the rotation force transferred from the vinyl separation unit through the belt 133 or discharging the vinyl to the vinyl separation unit by the reverse rotation force.